1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grease guns, and more particularly to a grease gun attachment apparatus for facilitating zerk fitting lubrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
To extend the life of mechanical equipment, such as automobiles, trucks, and larger construction vehicles, lubrication is used to service metal components that rotate or slide against other metal components. Such lubrication reduces friction that can occur as rotating shafts and other moving parts contact metal components during operation. Moreover, regular lubrication is necessary to replace the old lubricant that may be present. Because lubricants accumulate particles over time, new lubricant can force out older more contaminated lubricant to enhance the operation of the moving parts.
To assist in such lubrication, heavy machinery often includes grease fittings located at strategic positions on the machinery, for the injection of grease. These grease fittings are commonly termed “zerk” fittings and typically comprise a ball-shaped fitting having a spring loaded one way valve for receiving grease. When grease is provided through the zerk fitting, the grease is directed to the area of the machinery in need of lubrication. This is because zerk fittings are located in strategic positions on rotating or sliding components to enable regular lubrication of critical points.
Typically, a lubrication applicator, often termed a “grease gun,” is utilized to provide grease to the zerk fittings of a particular piece of machinery. A grease gun commonly is designed to accept a tube of grease into a predefined housing. The grease gun then provides pressure to the grease tube, forcing the grease from the grease tube and out of the grease gun at a predefined outlet. The grease gun outlet generally is placed in fluid communication with a zerk fitting to provide grease to the zerk fitting.
Although zerk fittings can be located in easily accessible positions on the machinery, machinery design occasionally dictates that some zerk fittings be located in hard to reach locations. As such, grease guns include an extension, such as a flexible hose, that enables the grease gun to be utilized to lubricate hard to reach zerk fittings. The extension provides a connection between the grease gun outlet and the particular zerk fitting being lubricated.
In order to maintain an adequate connection, the grease gun operator generally is required to provide continuous positive pressure against the zerk fitting in ensure the efficient transfer of grease through the fitting. Hence, the operator is generally required to hold the extension against the zerk fitting throughout the lubrication process. Moreover, grease guns often require the operator to manually pump or crank the grease gun to force the grease from the grease tube. Specifically, the grease gun provides increased pressure on the grease tube as the operator pumps or cranks the grease gun.
Unfortunately, providing such positive pressure against the zerk fitting requires the operator to dedicate one hand to the holding the extension against the zerk fitting, leaving only one hand to both hold the grease gun and provide the pumping or cranking action required to force the grease from the grease tube. As can be appreciated, this can lead to extreme difficulties for the operator, particularly when the zerk fitting is in a hard to reach location. Often, a grease gun operator is forced to place the grease gun in their lap while the operator uses one hand to hold the extension onto the zerk fitting and the other hand to pump the grease gun to force the grease from the grease tube. Since grease guns accumulate grease residue with use, the operator is soon covered in grease and dirt as the grease and dirt is transferred from the outside of the grease gun to the operator's clothing. Moreover, when the zerk fitting is located in a hard to reach location, the task of lubricating the zerk fitting with grease gun may become too overwhelming for one operator to accomplish alone.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an apparatus that facilitates lubrication of zerk fittings utilizing a grease gun that can be easily operated by a single operator. The apparatus should allow a single operator to easily provide lubrication to any zerk fitting and not force the operator into awkward stances in order to accomplish lubrication tasks.